Watching
by Arushinchu
Summary: A one shot fic. Xelloss contemplates different aspects of Zelgadiss. R/R please!


Watching  
By Aru   
Disclaimer: Me? Own Slayers? Sorry, not that creative.  
  
(A/N) My very first Slayers fic. Aren't you proud? Also posted on my website, whose link you will find on my profile.   
  
  
_I'm watching you._

Oh, you probably think I mean those times when I'm sitting in the midst of your little group, smiling, full of hidden secrets that you know I have, that you know I won't share.

Ever since you first appeared, I've watched you with interest. I've seen it all. Everything, from your perspective, as well as mine. Think you can hide secrets, my dear Chimera? Not as well as I.

_Ever since that first day, I've watched you intently._

I remember seeing the cold emotionless void in your eyes when you looked upon that town Lina destroyed. The casualness of your voice as you tried to get the Orihalcon statue. Oh how amusing it was when you let out the little secret, that the statue was what you were looking for. Lina may not have noticed at first, but I did. I've noticed other things, too. The way you come leaping in when needed the most. Unlike me, you offer your services freely, even if you ARE grumbling while doing so. The negative emotions you release are enough to feed any Mazoku for days, weeks on end.

The fear in your eyes when you were almost killed by Shabaranigdo.  
The hate you show every time I'm near.  
The pain as Phibrizzo stole your soul.  
Anger as you dream of an enemy cloaked in red, who isn't even alive anymore. The one who cursed you, yes? He may not be alive, but he's still there. Haunting you. Like all of the bad dreams you've had. Of monsters, of the Red Priest, of me… I must say, I rather enjoy watching you cry out in fear while you sleep. But I'm a Mazoku. You'd expect that from me, right? Zel?

Hauntingly familiar, yet foreign and strange. Enticing, but at the same time something one would rather run screaming from. That's you, isn't it? The little Princess finds your aloofness alluring. I can see your annoyance every time you push her away. You never did want to get to close to anyone. Afraid they might up and die on you? Live your life in fear, than. It just makes being near all the more amusing. You're more interesting then the others. They're only human, easily expendable, if need be. Oh, they have their talents, but they'll die, and others will rise to take their places. 

But you're a demon, and you won't be so lucky.  
  


Years after the others are gone, you'll still be here. Looking for that elusive cure. You never will find it, you know. It doesn't exist. I think you do know that. You just want an excuse to keep on living. A reason not to give up and take a knife to yourself (though it would have to be enchanted to pierce your golem skin). Ah, but you'd enjoy that, correct? Being part demon, you would probably enjoy the pain just as much as I would. Though you wouldn't show it. You wouldn't want others to think you're even stranger than you already are. But you're not strange. Not to us.

You're quite the interesting specimen, Zelgadiss. You haven't noticed, but the Dark Generals are watching you as intently as I. Considering. Weighing the options. Would you make a good servant? A general, perhaps? Ha, seeing you as a priest. Oh, that would be entertaining. Everyone's watching you. Will the power that all us demons possess emerge soon? Or will you keep it suppressed throughout eternity? You already draw on that strength every time you cast magic. But you're afraid to release the power in it's entirety. Afraid that you'd lose control. The Generals who are left under Lord Ruby Eye are hoping that will happen soon. That you'll unleash that hidden strength, and then you will be a more useful servant. Right now? It's impressive, but there are Mazoku that are much stronger, Mr. Cold Hearted Swordsman.

You know, my master assigned me to watch Lina. But now my assignment's been extended to watch you too. Hate me for it, go on, it just makes me more interested. Call me what you will. You've established that you hate me, Zel, and I can understand that. I'm not THAT much of an idiot. I can see why the Princess likes you so much. You are rather attractive, eyes flashing anger and the promise of a long slow death some day in the future.

Someday…  
  


But for now I sit here, watching. You're sitting there, content in glaring daggers at me. You promise me a long, slow death, I look forward to it with a passion. Remember, Zel, I'm a Mazoku. A masochist. I enjoy pain. Immensely. Hit me with magic, pound me into the ground, smack me into a wall, do what you will. I'll just come bouncing back, wearing that grin that you hate so much. I know I annoy you. I have fun doing it. Just remember, Zel, you can't kill me. I'm too strong. I'm a Mazoku.

Just like you, correct?   
  


"Stop staring at me, Fruitcake."  
"Staring at you? Why I wasn't doing anything of the sort, Zel-kun."  
"And that's why you're facing me, grinning evilly and watching with your eyes opened."  
"Precisely!"  
"I hate you."  
"And well you should."  
"And stop calling me that."  
"Calling you what, Zel-kun?"  
"THAT!"  
"I'll call you that if I wish. That that that."  
"Damn you- Don't stick your tongue out at me!"  
"Too late, I already did."  
"I swear, one day I'll-"  
"Kill me? Good luck."

  
  
  
  
Yay! Now review! Tell me what ya thought! 


End file.
